Musim Panas Terakhir
by HarukazeRen
Summary: "Kemarin, anak itu melamarku," ucap Kaito. Kaito, 19 tahun, kelas 3 SMA dilamar oleh anak SD kelas 6 di dua hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim panasnya.


Teruntuk aia-san. Barter fic dengan **aia masanina** -san :) Maafkan telat banget mba! DX

Happy reading!

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc.

* * *

 **Musim Panas Terakhir**

* * *

 _Duk!_

Suara bola basket yang jatuh itu mengalihkan perhatian gadis cilik bermata coklat. Dia berhenti melangkah dengan teman-temannya, lalu menoleh pada lapangan basket di sebelah kirinya. Suara bola basket yang menghantam tanah semakin menarik perhatiannya, seperti menarik dirinya untuk mendekat ke lapangan SMP Shimizu.

Dengan langkah pelan, Meiko mendekati lapangan. Sepertinya, gadis cilik itu tersihir dengan permainan bagus klub basket SMP yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan SD-nya. Bisa dikatakan, sekolah SD-SMP ini bersebelahan.

Sayangnya, Meiko tidak bisa pergi lebih jauh ke tengah lapang. Pagar besi berjaring menghalangi setiap sisi luar lapangan. Si gadis cilik itu menggenggam jaring-jaring melalui celah-celahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat permainan basket sebagus ini. Dia sering melihat permainan basket di sekolahnya, tapi memang permainan itu tidak lebih bagus dari permainan anak SMP. Wajar saja, toh beda kelas permainannya.

Sesosok anak laki-laki bertubuh jangkung merebut bola basket lalu ia berlari dengan kencang.

Ini pertama kalinya Meiko melihat permainan bola basket, dan si rambut biru itu ... menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang dan gondrong menoleh pada pemuda berambut biru tua yang berlari bersama dengan kelompok lawan yang mengikuti Yohio. "Kai!" teriak Yohio sambil berlari, berusaha menghindari pemain lawan di belakangnya.

Kaito mengangguk pelan dan mempercepat larinya. Kakinya yang jenjang membuatnya melewati pemain tim lawan.

Yohio men- _dribble_ bola yang dibawanya lalu menangkapnya, memegangnya dengan kedua tangan dan kembali memanggil si rambut biru Kaito. Saat sepasang mata keduanya bertemu tajam, Yohio berhenti lalu mengoper bola saat Kaito tidak dikepung oleh pemain lawan.

"Hup!" Kaito menangkap operan dari Yohio lalu kembali berlari sambil men- _dribble_ bola ke _ring_ lawan.

Suara riuh adik kelas—terutama murid perempuan dari SMA dan SMP—yang menonton dari balik pagar besi berjaring semakin nyaring ketika Kaito semakin mendekati _ring_. Jika ini latihan di gedung olahraga, pastinya sudah sangat riuh, tapi untuk hari Rabu latihan dilakukan di lapangan olahraga, karena gedung olahraga dipakai oleh klub basket perempuan. Tapi, latihan di bawah terik matahari musim panas bukannya sepi, tapi sesi latihan justru diramaikan oleh teriak riuh penonton gratisan.

Seorang pemain tim lawan tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dan menghadang Kaito. Satu kaki ia jadikan tumpuan lalu ia memutar dengan membelakangi lawan. Kaito melambungkan bola basket yang ada ditangannya. Waktu seakan-akan semakin lamban setelah bola basket ditangannya lepas dan mulai melambung menuju _ring_ basket. Panas yang sebelumnya hanya menyengat kulitnya kini juga menyengat wajah putih pucatnya serta membuatnya silau. Meskipun sudah jam tiga sore, tapi cahaya sang surya di musim panas masih merajai langit.

Bola yang ia lambungkan melambung jauh serta tinggi. Ini lemparan yang bahaya tapi juga menguntungkan tiga poin jika bola itu masuk ke dalam ring. Kaito menembak tanpa berpikir panjang, tapi jika ia tidak melempar kemungkinan pemain yang menghadangnya bisa merebut bola yang dibawanya. _Daripada kehilangan bola, lebih baik mencoba menembak saja._

Bola itu masuk ke dalam _ring_ dengan mulus. Bersamaan dengan bola yang masuk, suara riuh dan teriakan _fans_ dadakan menggelegar, membuat bising telinga si mata biru.

Suara peluit menghentikan teriakan para penonton gratisan yang ada di luar lapangan berpagar jaring besi. Tapi setelah diam sejenak, penonton kembali ramai memanggil-manggil nama para pemain basket SMA Shimizu.

Yohio menepuk bahu Kaito. "Untunglah tembakanmu itu masuk. Latihan hari ini bagus sekali."

Kaito menyeka keringat yang ada di atas bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia melirik Yohio lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Kalau tidak ada Al yang menghalangiku tadi, aku tidak akan terpikir untuk melakukan _long shoot_ karena berfikir waktunya masih banyak."

"Ya ampun. Badanku lebih besar darimu, tapi aku gagal menghadangmu," ucap Al yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membuka botol air minumnya.

Kaito menoleh Al lalu seringai tipis menghias bibirnya. "Itu karena kamu tidak bisa membaca gerakanku, heh."

"Sombong sekali anak ini!" pekik Al lalu memanggul tas ranselnya. "Tapi latihan hari ini hebat. Semuanya bermain dengan serius." Si pemuda berbadan besar nan bidang berbalik dari Kaito lalu berjalan. Tangannya yang menonjolkan otot-otot kerasnya mengacung tinggi ke atas langit. "Besok kita latihan fisik di lapangan setelah pelajaran selesai!"

"Baik, kapten!" teriak Kaito dengan pemain basket lainnya.

Si rambut biru lalu berjalan menuju sisi lapangan, dimana ia menaruh tas sekolah dan tas olahraganya.

Sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya yang berkeringat. Suhu tubuh panas mereka berdua bersentuhan, begitu juga keringat yang bercampur kerika kedua kulit itu bersentuhan.

Tangan Kaito menyikut keras tangan Yohio yang merangkulnya. Sadar kulit berkeringat mereka yang bersentuhan membuat dahinya mengernyit. Desisan kesal keluar dari mulutnya. "Menjauhlah dariku," pekiknya sambil menggerutu.

Si pirang berhenti sejenak kemudian kembali berjalan. "Aah maaf, aku lupa." Yohio mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng pelan kemudian mengangguk.

Diambilnya botol minum di sebelah tas sekolahnya. Kaito menegak air dari mulut botolnya lalu menutupnya kembali. Entah apa yang dipikirkan para gadis sehingga mereka tetap berteriak meskipun latihan telah usai.

"Lihatlah," ucap Yohio.

Kaito melirik kawannya. Si rambut pirang gondrong tengah menunjuk kerumunan gadis yang berdiri di luar pagar besi.

"Mereka hanya ramai saat kita latihan pertandingan, tapi sepi saat kita latihan fisik," ucap Yohio sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada para gadis. "Ya, tak apalah yang penting aku populer."

"Huh," dengus Kaito sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menaruh botol minumnya lalu mengambil handuk dari dalam tas olahraganya. Handuk putih ia tepuk-tepukkan ke wajahnya. "Itu karena kalian selalu melakukan hal bodoh saat latihan fisik."

"Ah, tapi ada satu penonton setia saat kita melakukan latihan fisik. Si bocah _stalker,_ " ucap Yohio sambil terkekeh pelan.

Tangannya seketika berhenti dan matanya membelalak. Ia hampir lupa akan satu hal. Si bocah penguntit. Ia lupa akan keberadaan gadis cilik itu karena terlalu fokus pada latihan.

"Oh lihat! Dia ada di sana dengan kakaknya."

Handuk itu jatuh ke tanah. Sejenak, jemarinya bergerak sendiri melepaskan handuk yang dipegangnya.

"Kaito-san!" Suaranya sangat khas. Ceria, penuh semangat, dan sangat kekanakan. Tapi untuk gadis kelas enam SD, suaranya sangat lantang dan keras.

"Hu-huh?" gumam Kaito. Matanya yang terbelalak kembali normal. Ia mengambil handuknya yang terjatuh lalu menoleh ke arah suara si anak SD. "Anak itu ... Entah kenapa dia sangat agresif bulan ini ..." Kaito memasukkan handuknya ke dalam tas lalu mengambil semua barang-barangnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Yohio dan menghindari kebisingan lapangan yang membuatnya pusing.

Yohio mendengus pelan. "Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Biasanya kamu santai saja." Tawa gelitik muncul dari bibirnya seraya ia berjalan cepat mendekati Kaito.

"Kemarin, anak itu melamarku," ucap Kaito.

Tawa lepas meledak dari mulut si pirang, membuat Kaito menunduk malu. "Apa? Dilamar oleh anak SD?!" teriak Yohio.

"Berisik!" pekiknya. Rona merah muncul di pipi putihnya. "Lalu kakaknya datang dan menantangku main basket. Kalau aku kalah aku harus menjauhinya dan tidak akan menikah dengannya." Ia menggerutu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Lebih baik aku tidak perlu menanggapi tantangannya itu."

"Ternyata kakaknya bertanggung jawab," ucap Yohio. Tawa lepas masih belum berhenti. "Kakak beradik yang aneh!"

"Mereka memang aneh! Kakaknya itu menantangku di lapangan kecil dekat sekolah."

"Semangat ya. Sebagai laki-laki yang hebat, kamu harus terima tantangan darinya. Aku yakin kamu pasti menang. Bocah sepak bola itu bukan tantanganmu, hahaha." Yohio tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk bahu Kaito.

Kaito yakin, teman sekaligus musuhnya ini sangat bahagia atas kejadian kesialan yang menimpa dirinya. Ia memicingkan matanya. "Jangan bicara omong kosong! Mana mungkin aku mau dengan anak SD. Aku tidak akan menenuhi tantangan bodohnya," gerutu Kaito sambil memutar matanya.

"Jangan begitu, nanti kamu dikutuk."

"Hah?"

"Nanti kamu disantet sama kakaknya gimana?" tanya Yohio sambil kembali tertawa.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong ..."

"Nah! Sudah kuduga kalau kamu akan kabur Kaito!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menghalangi jalan Kaito. Anak itu tidak ada sopan santunnya memanggil Kaito langsung dengan nama depan. Tubuh anak itu pendek bagi Kaito, hampir setinggi dadanya. Rambutnya aneh, sangat aneh. Gaya rambut potongan pendek dengan warnanya ungu terong. Warna itu yang membuatnya sangat aneh, meskipun warna rambut Kaito sendiri adalah biru.

"Whoa! Ternyata calon mempelai dan pendampingnya sudah datang, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya," pekik Yohio. Ia segera berjalan cepat mengambil arah yang berlawanan dan meninggalkan Kaito.

"Yohio!" teriak Kaito.

"Jangan kabur Kaito! Kamu masih punya urusan denganku!"

Si anak berambut ungu mengganggam tangannya ketika ia baru berjalan satu langkah. Kaito menoleh ke bekalangnya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Cih ..."

Si rambut ungu menarik Kaito dengan keras, membuat laki-laki yang harus sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya itu mengikutinya dengan terpaksa. Enggan untuk ikut, tapi tidak bisa kabur juga. Entah bagaimana anak itu bisa muncul dimana saja dan mengejarnya. Mungkin itu kehebatan dari klub sepak bola. Anak rambut ungu ini sering mengingatkan Kaito pada pemeran antagonis tontonan masa kecilnya, Kapten Tsukasa.

Masalah konyol ini tidak bisa ia hindari. Entah bagaimana caranya anak SMP ini dan gadis penguntit itu bisa masuk ke dalam lapangan gedung SMA. Pasti ada orang dalam yang membantu mereka masuk, dan kemungkinan besar itu adalah teman-teman ekskul basketnya. Bukan gosip baru kalau anak SD itu adalah penguntit Kaito. Bahkan saat gadis cilik itu baru masuk di SD Shimizu, ia langsung menguntit Kaito.

Anak rambut ungu—Gakupo—terus menarik tangannya, meskipun sudah di luar sekolah. Kini, si penguntit kecil—Meiko—mengikutinya di belakang dengan senyum berseri-seri. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran dua bocah cilik ini, yang satu melamar, yang satunya menantang tapi mendukung juga. Mungkin itu cara Gakupo mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya pada Meiko, atau mungkin bocah ini memang bodoh? Entahlah, Kaito tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan berbagi kasih sayang dengan saudara karena dia anak tunggal.

Terkadang Kaito berfikir, dosa besar apa yang pernah dia perbuat sampai-sampai dikuntit oleh dua bocah aneh selama enam tahun? Apakah ini karena dia pernah mengambil sandal dari masjid sewaktu SD? Tapi dia sudah mengembalikan sandal itu pada pemiliknya.

"Nah kita sampai!" pekik Gakupo sambil melepaskan tangan Kaito dengan membantingnya.

 _Kalau tidak ada orang di taman ini aku ingin menghajar mulutnya yang tidak sopan itu!_

Gakupo mengambil bola basket dari tanah lalu menunjuk Kaito. "Siapa yang berhasil memasukan bola kedalam ring sebanyak sepuluh kali, dia pemenangnya!" teriak bocah itu. "Keluarkan semua kekuatanmu! Kalau tidak, aku akan membuatmu menyesal!"

Kaito mendengus. "Memangnya, apa yang bisa kamu lakukan?" tanyanya lalu terkekeh pelan sambil menyeringai dengan sinis.

"Akan kuumumkan ke seluruh kota kalau pemain basket yang bernama Kaito Shion tidak lebih dari sebuah telur busuk yang kalah dari seorang anggota klub sepak bola SMP!" teriak Gakupo lalu ia menyeringai dan berkacak pinggang. "Akan kubuat namamu buruk dalam dunia olahraga, haha!"

"Bocah sialan ...," gumamnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan harga diriku hancur oleh bocah tengil sepertimu."

"Memang begitu harusnya!" pekik Gakupo.

Meiko memegang tangan Kaito. Ia tertawa pelan. Ah, rasanya seperti anak ini tidak pernah kekeringan kotak tertawa. Atau mungkin dia memiliki ribuan kotak tertawa makanya selalu ceria dan tertawa.

"Kaito-san harus menang! Aku mendukungmu!" pekik Meiko.

"Hei, Meiko! Apa kamu tidak mau mendukung kakakmu ini?!" teriak Gakupo. Alisnya bertemu.

"Aku mendukung kalian berdua, tapi aku lebih mendukung Kaito-san. Semangat untuk kalian berdua," ucapnya dengan senyum yang merona-rona.

"Ah lihatlah! Aku benar-benar membencimu Kaito. Gara-gara kamu, aku dinomor duakan oleh Meiko!" teriaknya lagi lalu mengambil ancang-ancang dengan sedikit merunduk. Ia mendengus. "Aku akan menghancurkan namamu haha!"

"Jangan bicara terus, ayo kita mulai saja, bocah tengil!"

"Semangat Kaito-san!"

Pemainan dimulai dengan Gakupo yang melambungkan bola basket ke atas. Pemain klub sepak bola SMP Shimizu. Gakupo melewati Kaito sambil men- _dribble_ bolanya.

 _Anak ini cepat juga!_

Kaito berputar lalu berlari mengejar si kecil berambut ungu. Langkahnya yang lebar membantunya mengimbangi kelincahan dan kecepatan si bocah ungu. Kaito melewati Gakupo, lalu menghalanginya, sama seperti sewaktu Al menghalanginya saat latihan tadi. Kaito menyeringai lalu mendengus pelan saat Gakupo tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya dan kebingungan. Tangan panjangnya hendak meraih bola ditangan si bocah, tapi bola itu menggelinding di antara kedua kakinya, disusul dengan Gakupo yang merunduk dan melewati celah lebar di bawah kakinya. Kaito menoleh ke belakang. "He-hei!"

"Haha! Tubuh tinggi saja tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku," teriak Gakupo sambil terus menggiring bolanya dengan tangan kiri.

Tangannya memegang bola basket saat ia berada di depan _ring_ basket. "Ini dia angka pertamaku!" Gakupo melempar bola yang ada di tangannya.

"Ah!" Mulutnya menganga. Ia keduluan satu angka dengan begitu saja oleh anak SMP.

Bola yang Kaito kira akan melambung mulus justru melambung rendah di bawah _ring._ Bola itu lalu memantul rendah dan menggelinding pelan.

"A-apaaa?!" teriak Gakupo sambil memegang kedua kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa bola itu tidak masuk?!"

"Hahahaha! Makanya jangan sombong!"

Kaito berlari mengejar bola itu. Ia mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding di tanah lalu menggiring bola ke _ring_ dengan santai. Karena _ring_ yang ada di lapangan ini hanya ada satu, ini kesempatan untuk Kaito memasukkan bola tanpa perlu susah payah berlari ke _ring_ lawan. Kaito melempar bola dengan satu tangannya. Bola itu masuk dengan mulus ke _ring_ basket.

"Kaito-san hebat!" teriak Meiko sambil melompat-lompat di depan bangku taman dan bersorak-sorai.

"Satu angka untukku."

"Ah! Itu curang!"

"Tapi kamu tidak membuat peraturan selain menang sepuluh angka 'kan?" tanya Kaito sambil mendengus pelan dan berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah ... akan kutunjukkan kehebatanku yang sesungguhnya ...," ucap Gakupo.

Kaito membawa bolanya sedikit menjauhi _ring,_ seperti memberi kesempatan pada Gakupo untuk melawannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu melesat di depan Kaito, menendang bola yang baru saja ia giring. "A-apa?" Mulutnya menganga, matanya membulat. Matanya tertuju fokus mengikuti bola yang melambung.

"Haha! Itu dia tendanganku! Tendangan _Phoenix_!"

Bola yang ditendang Gakupo itu melambung dengan tinggi dan masuk ke dalam _ring._

"He-hei mana ada menendang di permainan bola basket!" teriak Kaito. Ia menoleh pada si bocah ungu yang kini tengah tertawa lebar. "Itu baru curang!"

Ia yang mulanya berkacak pinggang menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Gakupo mendengus. "Tapi kamu yang tadi bilang pertandingan ini tidak ada peraturannya 'kan?"

"Baiklah! Ayo kita bermain dengan kasar!"

"Semangat kalian berdua," teriak Meiko sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kaito dan Gakupo.

.

Bola basket masuk ke dalam _ring_ lalu jatuh ke tanah dan memantul-mantul dengan pelan. Bola yang masuk itu membuat angka ke sepuluh yang merupakan perjanjian untuk memenangkan perlombaan kasar mereka berdua.

"Angka sepuluh. Aku menang."

"Kaito-san hebat!"

"Hah ... hah ... hah ... sial ..."

Kaito sedikit mendongak dan menatap rendah Gakupo yang berbaring terlentang di tanah. "Untuk itu, jangan pernah bicara macam-macam padaku, dan jangan pernah bicara yang aneh-aneh tentangku."

Gakupo bangun dari baringannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeram kesal. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya membasah dan setitik air mata keluar dari matanya. "Ukh ... aku ... aku tidak akan bicara macam-macam ..." Bocah yang awalnya terlihat keras itu kini lemas. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia berjalan pelan mendekati bola basket. Ia mengambil bola basket itu. "Karena kamu menang ... kamu boleh menikah dengan Meiko ..." Meskipun wajah lemas, tapi wajahnya tertekuk.

 _Menikah?_

Matanya membulat. Mulutnya menganga. Rasa kemenangan yang ia rasakan seketika tertahan dengan pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya.

 _Menikah? Dengan Meiko? Anak kecil itu?_

"Kenapa aku menikah dengannya?" tanya Kaito.

Alis Gakupo bertemu. Ia menggerang pelan, sambil memicingkan matanya dan menatap tajam Kaito. "Kemarin 'kan Meiko melamarmu. Tidak ingat?" tanyanya. "Karena kamu menang, dan bisa mengalahkanku ... aku memberikan Meiko padamu ..."

 _Sial ... Aku lupa soal lamaran dan maksud dari tantangannya ini._

"Jadi ... ini adalah jebakan?" tanya Kaito.

Gakupo diam lalu menatap Meiko. Setelah beberapa saat ia membisu, ia menatap Kaito. "Pokoknya ... hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membahagiakan Meiko ..."

"Tunggu dulu ..."

"Tolong pulangkan Meiko jika kalian sudah selesai bicara ya ..." Gakupo menatap langit lalu menghela nafas. "Ah ... tapi rasanya aku akan ke pantai sebentar ... Aku butuh udara segar ..." Ia berjalan pelan.

"Hei hei tunggu, ini kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Kaito.

"Kalau kamu mencampakkan Meiko atau meninggalkannya sendirian, kamu akan tahu akibatnya. Aku akan menarik semua janjiku dan mencemarkan namamu," ucap Gakupo tanpa menoleh dan menatap mata Kaito. Ia terus berjalan. "Mungkin ini hari terakhirku melihat Meiko, tapi demi kebahagiaannya ... aku rela."

"He-hei!" Seseorang mengganggam tangannya saat ia hendak mengejar Gakupo. Kaito menoleh ke bekalang. Meiko tersenyum lembut di belakangnya. Entah apakah kejadiaan seperti ini adalah _setting-_ an mereka berdua atau Meiko yang memaksa Gakupo untuk melakukan hal itu.

 _Ini kenapa seperti adegan dalam drama?!_

"Kaito-san mau menyusul kakakku?" tanya si gadis kecil.

"Tentu saja, lihat kakakmu sedih seperti itu!"

"Tapi, kakak memang punya janji dengan teman-temannya untuk bermain di pantai," ucap Meiko yang wajahnya tiba-tiba tertekuk. "Soalnya ... ini hari terakhir ..."

"Hari terakhir?" tanya Kaito. Kaito merunduk, menyamakan tinggi dengan anak kelas lima Sd yang tingginya hanya setinggi perutnya itu.

Matanya membasah, sama seperti Gakupo. "Ini ... hari terakhir aku dan kakak ada di kota ini."

"Kalian akan pergi?" tanya Kaito. Gadis cilik itu mengangguk lalu mengusap air matanya. Ah, tak tega rasanya melihat anak kecil menangis, meskipun ia adalah anak mengesalkan yang menguntit Kaito selama enam tahun terakhir. Baru kali ini ia melihat anak itu menangis, karena Meiko selalu muncul di hadapannya dengan senyuman ceria nan penuh semangat.

"Kami akan pindah ke kota yang jauh dari sini. Hari ini adalah musim panas terakhir kami di kota ini."

Artinya, Kaito kehilangan penggemar setianya. Jujur saja, dia adalah satu penggemar setia Kaito yang meningkatkan rasa semangatnya. Meskipun masih anak-anak tapi rasa percaya dirinya tinggi sekali, menjejal-jejal masuk ke dalam kerumunan penonton gratisan lalu bersorak-sorak memanggil namanya yang kadang-kadang membuat Kaito malu—karena setelah latihan, teman-temanya menggodanya dengan anak kecil itu.

Mendengar setiap teriakannya yang memanggil nama Kaito, membuat semangatnya bertambah, apalagi ketika ia tertawa ceria saat Kaito berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring._ Ada rasa senang tersendiri saat seorang penggemar tersenyum karena kerja keras Kaito. Tapi memang, sebulan terakhir ini dia menjadi lebih agresif dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Mulai dari mengirimkan makanan saat latihan sampai-sampai menunggu di gerbang sekolah, ya tentu saja dengan Gakupo juga.

"Kalian akan pergi besok?" tanya Kaito. Meiko menganggukkan kepalanya.

Si gadis cilik menghapus air matanya lalu terkekeh pelan dan menatap Kaito yang kini beridri sejajar dengannya. "Itulah alasanku melamar Kaito-san kemarin, hehe."

Kaito menghela nafasnya lalu dia berdiri. "Kamu ini anak kecil tapi cepat sekali mengerti hal yang semacam itu," gumamnya lalu menatap Meiko. "Dengar, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan anak kecil sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah setelah aku dewasa nanti." Gadis kecil itu terkekeh pelan sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Ya ampun ... dari mana kamu belajar kata-kata seperti itu ... Sudahlah ... akan kuantar kamu pulang." Kaito berjalan mendekati barang-barangnya lalu mengambil tasnya.

Meiko mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memegang kedua tali tas punggungnya. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Kaito. Anak itu tetap melengkungkan senyuman tipis, tapi senyumannya tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

.

Keduanya diam. Meskipun mereka sering pulang bersama, tapi hari ini benar-benar terasa canggung untuk Kaito. Tidak biasanya Meiko diam. Sebanyak apapun penolakan Kaito, gadis itu tetap ceria. Apa sebegitu menyakitkan penolakan Kaito hari ini sampai-sampai gadis itu diam seribu bahasa? Atau dia terlalu terbawa perasaan sedih karena harus pindah ke kota baru yang jauh? Entahlah, Kaito tidak bisa membaca hati orang lain.

Kaito menoleh pada Meiko yang berjalan di sampingnya dan menunduk. Rasanya ada sedikit penyesalan dan rasa sesak melihat penggemar setianya itu diam seribu bahasa. Awalnya ini memang baik karena tidak membuatnya sakit kepala dengan ocehannya yang macam-macam, tapi semakin jauh mereka berdua melangkah, rasa sesak itu semakin ia rasakan. Meskipun ia memiliki banyak penggemar, hanya gadis cilik ini saja yang benar-benar menyemangatinya, meskipun ia terpuruk sekalipun.

 _"Semangat Kaito-san! Masih ada banyak perlombaan yang bisa Kaito-san ikuti. Aku akan terus mendukung Kaito-san!"_

 _Ah ... iya dia pernah mengatakan itu saat aku gagal dalam pertandingan._

"Hei, kenapa kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Kaito.

"Huh?"

Meiko tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan. "Saat aku melihat Kaito-san bermain basket, saat itu juga aku menyukai Kaito-san."

"Waw ... Jawaban yang sangat sederhana."

"Kenapa Kaito-san tidak mau menikah denganku? Apa aku tidak cantik?" tanya Meiko sambil tersenyum tipis. Untuk seukuran anak SD, dia sepertinya pandai sekali menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"..."

 _Aku harus menjawab apa?_

Kaito menggaruk pelan tengkuk kepalanya. "Kamu ... cantik, tidak usah khawatir soal itu. Ya, kamu anak yang lucu dan selalu ceria. Tapi ... aku tidak bisa menikahimu karena kamu masih kecil."

"Kalau begitu, Kaito-san bisa menikahiku saat aku dewasa nanti 'kan? Kaito-san sudah mengalahkan kakak, jadi tidak perlu khawatir soal restu darinya." Ia terkekeh pelan.

Kaito menghela nafasnya. "Meskipun aku menunggumu sampai dewasa, tidak bisa semudah itu. Kamu masih kecil dan belum mengenali dunia yang sebenarnya. Pernikahan itu tidak sebatas hanya didasari oleh cinta."

"Hmm ... aku memang masih kecil dan tidak tahu banyak hal, tapi yang aku tahu saat ini adalah kalau aku menyukai Kaito-san dan ingin menikah dengan Kaito-san," ucap Meiko. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu memegang tangan Kaito.

"Kamu tidak mengerti maksud ucapanku rupanya ..."

Meiko berlari lalu menghadang Kaito, membuatnya ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. "Kaito-san, kalau Kaito-san tidak mau menikah denganku, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Enam tahun lagi, saat liburan musim panas datanglah ke taman tempat Kaito-san bertanding dengan kakak."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk bertemu denganku."

Kaito memicingkan matanya. "Hah? Aku mana mungkin ingat, kamu juga mungkin akan melupakan janjinya."

"Akan kuusahan untuk mengingatnya. Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar menyukai Kaito-san meskipun aku sudah besar nanti. Tapi, jika Kaito-san sudah pacaran dengan perempuan lain ... Kaito-san tidak usah datang." Ia tersenyum manis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah ... akan kuusahakan untuk mengingatnya ..."

Meiko mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, Kaito tidak perlu mengantarku lebih jauh lagi, aku akan pulang sendirian." Meiko tiba-tiba berbalik lalu berlari meninggalkan Kaito.

"Eh tapi-!"

"Aku akan menyusul kakak ke pantai, dadah!"

"Dah ... Janji yang konyol ..." Kaito berbalik lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana olahraganya. "Enam tahun lagi ... ya, semoga saja aku tidak lupa."

.

Kaito berjalan sambil menoleh-noleh ke sekitarnya, mengingat-ngingat tempat yang pernah menjadi markasya dengan teman-teman semasa ia masih bersekolah di SD-SMP-SMA Shimizu. Tapi, kota telah banyak berubah, bahkan sekolah yang menjadi kebanggaannya sudah tak sama lagi. Bahkan jalan sama yang selalu dilaluinya setiap pagi kini jauh lebih ramai. Perubahaan sebesar ini hanya terjadi dalam waktu enam tahun. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin kembali mengunjungi jalanan sekolahnya. Mungkin karena ia melihat album-album foto lama dengan Yohio kemarin, apalagi kemarin mereka melakukan reuni setelah enam tahun berpisah.

Kakinya melangkah pada sebuah taman yang ada di dekat sekolahnya.

 _Kalau tidak salah ... dulu itu ada satu_ ring _basket di sini. Tapi, kemana_ ring _itu?_

"Kaito-san?"

Ciri khas suara itu tidak asing di telinganya. Sekelebat ingatan muncul dalam benaknya.

 _"Menikahlah denganku, Kaito-san."_

Kaito berbalik. Apa yang di depan matanya, membuka kenangan-kenangan semasa sekolahnya. Si gadis penguntit. Wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda, tapi ia sudah jauh lebih tinggi dari enam tahun yang lalu. Ia juga jauh lebih cantik, tapi rambutnya masih tetap pendek.

"Apa ... kamu Meiko?"

Meiko mengangguk. Ia terkekeh manis. Senyumannya masih sama seperti dulu, ceria, manis dan penuh semangat. Tapi, senyumannya yang sekarang, menimbulkan getaran-getaran dalam hatinya. Ah, dag-dig-dug, sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan jatuh cinta seperti saat ia remaja? Pikirannya disibukkan dengan pekerjaan barunya.

"Aku pikir Kaito-san tidak akan pernah datang." Ia memiringkan kepalaya lalu saling menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. "Semenjak liburan musim panas aku menunggumu di sini. Akhirnya Kaito-san datang."

Matanya membulat lalu tangannya bergetar menunjuk Meiko. "Tapi ... bagaimana kamu masih bisa mengenaliku? Kita bahkan tidak bertukar _e-mail_ atau berteman di media sosial." Si pemilik rambut biru tak habis pikir, apakah gadis itu juga mengintainya sejak ia pindah sekolah? Tapi, postingan dan foto di akun media sosial Kaito hanya bisa dilihat oleh teman.

Gadis yang kini tingginya sejajar dengan dagu Kaito terkekeh. "Kekuatan cinta."

Perasaannya yang sudah lama tidak pernah bergetar dengan senyuman perempuan, kini bergetar dan membuatnya sedikit merinding, entah karena takut atau malu. Yang jelas, kini jantungnya berdebar kencang dan wajahnya terasa panas. Gombalan yang dulunya tidak pernah berpengaruh, kini menimbulkan getaran dalam hatinya. Enam tahun benar-benar membuat perubahan yang berarti.

"Kaito-san, maukah kamu menika-" Meiko menutup mulutnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maukah kamu menjadi temanku?" tanyanya dengan senyum sendu. Senyuman sendu yang sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu.

Ia pikir gadis itu akan melamar untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi, keliatannya dia menahan perasaannya. Kaito melengkungkan senyuman tipis lalu menawarkan jabat tangan pada Meiko. "Kalau tawaran untuk menjadi teman, tentu saja boleh."

Tangan keduanya bersentuhan. Sentukan itu kembali membuat perasaannya bergetar. Ah, ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Saat gadis itu melepaskan tangannya, Kaito terus memperhatikan tangannya yang kini sudah jauh lebih besar. Dia benar-benar bukan anak-anak lagi.

"Apa Kaito-san sudah menikah?" tanya Meiko.

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu Kaito-san melamarku."


End file.
